


Clever Manoeuvres

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Clever Manoeuvres

**Title:** Clever Manoeuvres  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy  
 **Pairing(s):** Snape/Potter/Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** Threesome heavily implied (see pairing).  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's challenge #31: War  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to the Slashchat girls for help with the game references and, as always, to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/).  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Clever Manoeuvres

~

“I grew up learning war strategy,” Draco murmured. “This Muggle game shan’t defeat me.”

“Uh huh,” Harry said. “Just play.”

“C seven,” Draco said, smirking as Harry groaned.

“Hit.” Harry sighed as Draco sunk his boat. “How’d you know...?”

“No one outmanoeuvres a Malfoy,” Draco said.

“Indeed,” an amused voice asked, and they both watched as Severus clasped Harry’s shoulder and leaned forward. “B seven.”

Draco gasped. “Severus! You sunk my battleship!”

“Now that this game is over, I shall sink something else,” Severus purred.

Funny, Harry thought later as they all shagged. He didn’t mind being outmanoeuved by Severus.

~


End file.
